The Tortured Servant
by Gingerstar14
Summary: Honey,or Foxdung, as her capturers call her, has served the evil cats all too long. Then, the cats visit the lake where the four Clans live. Honey must make a choice, not an easy one, and if she's caught, she may pay with her life.T for gore, not language
1. Chapter 1

****

Tortured Servant

**Chapter 1 **

**Gingerstar14: As you may have guessed, this is Bramblestripe's idea. **

**Bramblestripe: Yep. Gingerstar typed but I thought up a lot. **

**Gingerstar14: It's still my fic though. **

* * *

The milky dawn light filtered down through the trees, warming my fur and calming me. It shone down over the forest, turning the world bright and sunny. The birds twittered in the trees, and I saw, as I looked up, a squirrel scamper off. Then, it was shattered.

Hot, firey claws raked down my back, and a husky voice hissed in my ear, "Get up, lazy Foxdung! You still need to hunt for us!" I opened my sea-green eyes and saw the huge brown tom with white patches on his face. His legs were grey and his tail was white.

I said nothing and began to stuggle to my paws, feeling the sticky blood flow from the wound I'd just received. I was a bit slow, since my pawpad was still cut open and my forelegs were sore from when I'd been late two nights ago. I wasn't fast enough, and the tom raked his claws over my back again, opening my old scars.

"Hurry, Foxdung," A black tom spat. His green eyes were narrowed. "Your too slow for my liking." His voice was so deep I sometimes wondered how he didn't cough.

"Yes Midnight." I mewed. Midnight bristled and stalked over to me, until his angry face was less than a mouselength away from mine.

"Don't talk back to me, Foxdung!" He spat. I winced and backed up. I was raised by them, and they named me Foxdung. I liked to think of myself as Honey for my bright ginger pelt, but heaven forbid I tell them that.

As I limped off hurriedly into the forest, I heard Midnight growl, "Knife, sometimes I wonder why we keep her."

The reply was, "As long as we keep moving, we won't have to fetch prey for oursleves."

I limped forward and tasted the air. I was a brilliant hunter, even injured. I had to be, or I wouldn't be able to eat some for myself. Soon I scented rabbit, and though sleepy, I easily tracked the scent until I saw the rabbit.

Then I stalked it best I could, ignoring the pain of my paw and leaped. Luckily for me, I cought it. Then I ran over details I'd need. Midnight was a big eater, he'd want at least two rabbits. Knife liked mice the best, so I'd catch two for him. Talon was never really hungry, so I'd give him whatever I could find. Sand didn't care what I got her, as long as it was tasty, and I knew she liked voles, that was what I'll bring her.

Then I gulped. Leopard was the hardest to please. He always wanted something else. So, I decided, I'd bring him whatever I could catch. I hunted all morning, and finally I brought in my prey. It was impressive, I'd say, but I knew that that was what I'd catch every day.

Knife, the leader, the tom who'd woken me, watched as I brought in my catch, taking two trips. I had three rabbits, two mice, a chaffinch and three voles. First I served Knife. He glared at me as I dropped the two mice in front of him. I closed my eyes as pain lanced through my skull, and I sat there, dazed. "You took a bit long, don't you think?"

I lowered my gaze and whimpered, "I'm sorry. I was a slow-"I looked up at Knife. "A slow stupid pile of foxdung." That seemed to please him, so he began eating and left me to serve the others. Next I gave Midnight his two rabbits.

"You aren't stupid for once," He spat. Then I gave a vole to Talon, the big brown tom. He didn't even acknolage me, but I was glad. Usually when he did, it was to slash at me with unseathed claws. Ginger colored Sand was easy. I gave her two voles, and she began eating right away. I hated her the least, she was always easy on me.

Finally, slowly I approached a giant, golden tom with black stripes. I meekly pushed the chaffinch in front of him. He looked up from the mossy nest he was laying in and sat up. Even sitting with me standing, he was bigger. His steely gaze said it all.

I lowered my head and prepared for the blow. Two massive paws pinned me down, shoving my muzzle into the ground. I choked on sand and couldn't breathe, but I knew better than to struggle. Without a word he let me up, but no without raking claws down my muzzle, adding fresh blood to the dried red around it.

Then as he half-heartedly began tearing into the bird, I backed away to the edge of the clearing as I watched them eat. I layed down and dozed until firey pain jerked me back into wakefulness. I looked up to see Knife staring at me. "Dinner is served, Foxdung." He slid some bones and feathers toward me.

I meekly began to dig around in the bones to see if I could find any meat. My stomach had been growling since I woke up, but I knew any food I did find wouldn't be much help. Finally I found some on two of the voles; Sand was being kind again. Thankfully I chewed it up, crunching on the bones.

"Now," Knife dug his claws into my paw. I forced myself not to yowl. "Be a good Foxdung and take this to the nearest stream. Bury it and come back for our dirt." I couldn't see why they didn't bury it themeselves. "Then, you may bring us water. You can drink as much as you want, but if I find out you've eaten anything..."

He stopped. _Don't worry,_ I thought. _I already learned that lesson._ Aloud I mewed feebly. "Yes sir."

"Then get to it!" Knife snarled, pulling out his claws. I picked up the bones and limped off to find a stream. Luckily there was one very close by. I dug a hole and buried them, my claws muddy, broken and bleeding. Then I cleared away the dirt and fetched water. _At least they let me drink,_ I thought as I gave each cat their water-soaked moss.

Through it all, I only got clawwed once from Midnight for serving him last. Then I limped painfully back over to my nest- a pile of stones Knife shoved together the last night. Knowing what to do next, I gathered the moss and dumped it into the stream.

"Let's get a good rest now, cats,' Knife called. "Tomorrow we'll keep moving. Foxdung, go hunting again." He commanded. So, wearily, I rose to my paws and began my hunting.


	2. Chapter 2

****

The Tortured Servant

**Chapter 2**

**Gingerstar14: Yea..umm, this was accidentally funny.**

**Bramblestripe: Umm...nuh-uh. This fic isn't funny.**

**Gingerstar14: ... **

**Bramblestripe: Mousebrain. **

**Gingerstar14: IMPORTANT!! I'm having a create a cat contest to find out who will find them when they get to the forest. It's gotta be a Clan cat, okay? The one who I like best wins!! **

**Oh, and Honey plushies to everyone!!**

* * *

This time, I awoke before Knife had the chance to wake me in his own painful way. I woke because I was wet. It was pouring, and I rose to my paws as quickly as I could, since I saw Knife stalking toward me. "Up early?" He spat, unsheathing his claws. "You'd better get hunting, cause we're leaving once we eat."

I nodded, and he pushed his face into mine. I tried not to cough as his evil breathe filled my nostrils. "Get going, Foxdung!" He slashed my nose open, and I whimpered, then limped out of the clearing.

Since it was raining, I decided to groom myself. Once by the stream I'd collected water from the previous day, I began grooming until my golden fur was clean again, not matted or covered in blood. I licked my nose gently, then hurriedly began hunting.

I came back with a rather good catch, and even Knife seemed pleased. "I'd like that shrew, Foxdung." He growled. So I nosed it forward, hoping he hadn't noticed I'd been grooming myself. I gave Midnight a rabbit and a mouse, and he only grunted and began scarfing it down. My own stomach rumbled ad my empty belly always ached with hunger when I fed these greedy cats.

I gave Leopard a vole, and he dug one claw into my side. "You must learn to obey when I want a certain thing!" his voice was like thunder, and I cowered in fear, though in my mind I thought, _Yea, well you didn't tell me what to get! _This pleased him, and he let me off with a hiss as I limped away, wincing at my newest wound. Talon and Sand were still sleeping, so I gave them thier prey and limped over to my sleeping place.

When Knife stalked over to me, he slapped down a half eaten vole. "You were lucky. Sand wasn't hungry. I figured you wouldn't need more." He sneered. I greatfully began scarfing it down, and Knife watched with amusement. "Hungry?"

I nodded. "Yes Knife. Thank y-" I stopped to keep myself from yowling as I received a blow to my head. I turned to see Talon glaring at me.

"Foxdung, clear away my dirt." He snarled, baring his yellow teeth. As I turned to leave, Knife grabbed my tail in his teeth. I turned back, my green eyes round with pain.

"No. Stay here. We're leaving now." He raised his voice, and slowly all five other cats gathered around me. This was how we traveled, so as to prevent me from running away. I tried to keep their fast pace, but with my limp I bumped into the back of Leopard. He raked claws across my back, and I limped as fast as I could.

That's how most of the day went. Then we took a stop at the edge of the forest for me to hunt. After that was twolegplace. There would be torture, I knew. But after that was a forest, hills and a lake. I could see it just beyond the twoleg nest.

As I served the cats, I only got punished once. Midnight thought I was being too slow. Well he should try hunting when he was injured so badly and was so hungry he could eat for a moon and be half full. I yawned and lay down as they ate, then I got to my paws before Knife could get to me. He grunted, then spat, "Lets get going."

I only got two meals, so I wouldn't get to eat again until tonight. So I kept up best I could as we went into the twolegplace. We saw no other cats as we roamed the streets, continuing with the sun behind us. I began listening to Knife and Leopard's conversation.

"When we get to the lake, we'll go into the forest and find a place to stay. If it's possible, we'll try to settle down there. Foxdung." Knife glanced at me, his eyes cold. "Will try out the prey there. Even if there's not, we could always go to the pine trees." He pointed with his paw to the pine forest beside the oaks and sycamores.

"Fine by me. We could find a stream to go close to." The huge leopard-pelted tom growled.

Suddenly such a pain lanced through my paw I couldn't move. Leopard bumped into me, but still I didn't move. In agony I fell over, not even noticing Leopard pinning me down. He only needed to use once paw, which since I was a bit on the small side, was as big as my head. Then I couldn't help it; I let out a loud yowl.

Knife snarled in my face. "What are you doing Foxdung?!" I couldn't answer. Sand padded over curiously and sniffed my paw I was holding up. It was the front left one, the same as the one that had been cut open before. She suddenly jerked back, and I felt pain lance through it. Then it suddenly stopped hurting.

Well, not all the way. It just wasn't killing me. "It was glass. She stepping in a huge peice of sharp twoleg glass." She mewed. I struggled to my paws as Leopard let me up. I licked the bottom of my pad, trying to stop the blood. Knife spat and began moving again. So I limped on three paws as fast as I could.

It was dark, and I was just about to start trying to walk on it again, when a very old looking tabby tom stepped out from behind a twoleg nest. "Need a bita help there?" He asked.

Knife strolled forward. "And who might you be?" He challenged, his fur bristling, and his eyes gleaming. If it's one thing I know, Knife loves to fight.

The tom chuckled. "I reckon you could call me Purdy." He looked Knife over. "Are you wanna them forest cats again? They came through here a while ago. Then, guess they were in a terrible hurry...are you in a hurry, young feller?"

Knife stared. "Move, you old windbag! I'm just passing through. We are not forest cats. Come on guys." He flicked his head and our little troup moved forward. I guess I shouldn't say our, because I'm not really one of them. Purdy shrugged and watched us pass. He looked at me, and I guess he saw my scars, because sympathy flashed in his eyes.

I blinked, then he looked away. Leopard glared at the old tom for a moment, then turned and strutted off to join Midnight. I glanced behind me and saw Purdy standing there watching as we walked away. I kept glancing back until Talon nudged me roughly, nearly carring me off my paws. So I turned around and we continued walking.


	3. Chapter 3

****

The Tortured Servant

**Chapter 3**

**Gingerstar14: Well, um, I decided to cut the contest short.**

**Bramblestripe: STUPID YOU PROMISED THEM.**

**Gingerstar14: So?**

**Bramblestripe: Once again, mousebrain.**

**Gingerstar14: I'm ignoring that.**

**Knife plushies and torches for everyone who reviews!!**

* * *

I had just finished hunting and digging in the alleys for food when I heard a terrible snarling. I grabbed all the food I'd found and limped out of the alley. Knife, Leopard and Midnight were facing a huge black dog. I gasped and slunk along the wall to where Sand and Talon were backing up.

Sand whirled around and pelted off toward the forest, which was a fair distance away. Talon followed her, his eyes wide. Terror filled my chest as the huge dog barked, and ignoring the pain I ran after the other two. My paw stung and grit flew in my face as I skidded to a halt before a car ran me over.

Trembling, I dashed across the road onto the sidewalk, and took off through a twoleg yard, barely able to see Talon and Sand's tails. My paw stung so bad I thought I'd faint, but I didn't care because should I faint I'd lose my life. Suddenly a dark shape took off ahead of me, two others following. It was Leopard, Midnight and Knife, running for their lives.

I almost tripped as I leaped down onto another road, but kept going up along the sidewalk to where the others were waiting. I came to a fence and stared at it. It was a chain-link, around a twoleg yard. The others had gotten through, so I knew I could as well. Then I saw a small hole in the fence and shoved myself through it.

Just as I reached the other side, the dog threw itself against the fence, it's eyes wild and tongue lolling. I was in shock and terrible pain, and I collapsed where I was. I didn't care what happened, and I was about to drift away from conciousness when teeth grabbed my scruff. Knife dragged me over to where they were waiting.

"Idiot!" He spat, and clawed my nose. "You left our prey back there. Now you'll have to keep hunting!" I struggled to my paws and crouched on the ground, still in shock. Knife raked claws down my side, again and again, over the same spot.

I barely noticed, until the pain brought me back. My golden fur was sodden with blood, and I stood up, feeling weaker by the second. I shook my head and limped slowly away. I couldn't find anywhere to hunt. We were on top of a hill overlooking the lake. I gazed over it in awe, for one second forgetting my pain; physical and emotional.

I had always longed to have some love, yet I'd never gotten it. Sand was the closest to that, but she didn't show it much. Only small things like leaving me food. The thing I needed most was food, but I sighed as I realized this was the second meal and I wouldn't get to eat for a while.

Closer to the lake shore was tall grass and reeds, so I figured I'd try hunting there. I slunk along, and hunted until I found enough prey to satisfy my-suddenly it dawned on me-those evil cats were like my guardians. So much for 'love'.

I didn't get clawed anymore; Knife told them not to, so I wouldn't lose so much blood I'd die. He wanted me to live and work for them. I lay down in the grass and began grooming the blood from my fur, until except for all my visible scars you couldn't tell what had happened. I decided to sleep until Knife woke me.

I woke when a talon prodded me roughly. I felt greatful, since Knife was giving me a break from his torture; it really was torture. I rose to my paws as quickly as I could, streching my stiff sore muscles. Without a word Knife turned and padded over to Leopard and the two began walking toward the forest, right along the lakeshore.

Midnight nudged me roughly, flexing his claws. "Move, stupid Foxdung!" I limped forward quickly and Sand and Talon flanked me as we hurried to catch up with the other two. I began trying to put my weight on my left paw, but my frantic run had made it worse than before. It was swollen and soft, and I guessed it was infected.

So I continued limping as we followed the lake. Suddenly Knife stopped. "I smell a scent marker!" He gasped. Midnight padded up to him. He bent down then growled,

"I'm sure the territory can't go too far. Let's keep heading to the forest. Besides, cats who live like this couldn't be very stong." He looked around, motioning to the vast hillside. Knife nodded, and we kept going. I said nothing; as I should. No one else talked either. They didn't say, but they were nervous about being on other's territory, though I could tell Knife was hoping for a fight.

We reached a stream and waded through, and Knife exclaimed, "Look, another border marker. We're out of the cats territory." Leopard grunted, but no one said anything else.

I felt strangly secure in between Sand and Talon, with Midnight behind me and Leopard and Knife. Then I realized that though I hated them with my heart, they were my security. They were the only cats I've known since I was weaned. I don't remember anything before that though...

Soon it was mostly trees, I could see the other cats relax. As with me, they were used to the cover of trees and cool shade to protect them. "Let's find a place to settle, then Foxdung will go hunt for us." Knife meowed.

"Great, I'm starved and tired." Midnight growled. My paws ached at the thought of hunting for these lazy piles of dung, but I couldn't say anything. That would get me clawed, or worse. I plodded on with the rest of them.

Finally we came to a hollow that was more or less sandy. Midnight plopped down, and the others followed. Knife stalked up to me and scraped his claw down my chest. "Clean yourself up and get hunting!" He spat. I nodded obediantly and limped into the trees in the direction we were heading.

I was stalking a vole when a smokey black tom nearly ran into me. I leaped sideways, then cowered, expecting him to hurt me. He was not much bigger than me, and his blue eyes were huge. "Who are you?" His voice didn't seem like a grown cats. He was more of a kitten.

"I-I'm Honey..I was hunting for my...friends." I answered, still cowering. _Friends? Hah!_

The cat turned and pelted off. I watched the undergrowth where he disappeared. _Now what?_

"Leafpool! Here look. I found an intruder!" The tom exclaimed, with a light brown tabby she-cat beside him. I stared in terror at the she-cat with my fur fluffed up. Then Knife stalked over, his green eyes angry.


	4. Chapter 4

****

The Tortured Servant

**Chapter 4**

**Gingerstar14: I have two loves I'm gonna do. Break one heart. Should I give you a hunt awhile?**

**Bramblestripe: Awesome. Heres a hint awhile LeafX? and HoneyX?**

**Gingerstar14: err... anyway...**

**Jaypaw plushies this time!!**

* * *

Terror egulfed me and I lowered my head, ready for some cat to strike me. But Knife strolled coolly over to the tabby she-cat. He looked her over and meowed, "Who exaclty are you? You obviously live here, since you seem so relaxed." His voice was as smooth as water.

The tabby dipped her head. "I am Leafpool, medicine cat of ThunderClan. This is Jaypaw, my apprentice, though he's old enough to become the second medicine cat..."she stopped. "I'll have to take you to Firestar, our leader."

Knife bristed. Then he turned to me. "Foxdu..." With a glance at Leafpool he growled, "Fox, please go get the others." His eyes were burning and I flinched away from his gaze. Then I turned and limped back to the clearing. Midnight looked up as I entered, and stalked over to me.

His claws raked down my hind leg, and he hissed, "Where's Knife?" I winced as I shifted my position, then cowered on the ground when he raised another paw.

"He-he said to get you. We m-met some strangers and th-they were t-taking him to their leader...so h-he needs all of you." I mewed, then flinched, ready to be struck. But Midnight only snorted.

The huge black tom swung his head around. "Come! We must find Knife!" He yowled. Turning back to me, he spat, "Say nothing and you'll be treated like an equal. We can't have these strange cats think we're evil." I nodded. "Show me the way." He commanded.

I turned and limped out of the clearing, the others following me. I approached Knife and nodded, he meowed to Leafpool, "This is Fox. She's our servant. Does anything I say." He put his paw on my head, and unsheathed his claws as a warning to me. I knew it and ducked, then he took his paw down. "This is my troup. Midnight, Talon, Leopard and Sand." He motioned to the others.

Leafpool dipped her head and turned around. "Follow me and Jaypaw. We'll take you to our camp." Jaypaw looked at me curiously, then he to turned around and Knife grunted. Then we all began to follow them.

"Knife are we really gonna follow them?" Talon hissed. He bristled. "They act all high and mighty, and we just met 'em!"

Knife merely nodded. "Just wait." He hissed. "I have a plan to win us some territory in this forest." The others nodded, but I didn't like the sound of that. 'ThunderClan' sounded like it had lots of cats. More than us at least, that was for sure.

We walked in silence, until Leafpool squeezed through a bush and disappeared. Knife pushed through, then motioned with his tail for us to follow. I followed Sand, and gaped at what I saw. Tons of cats were gathered around, each staring at us. Jaypaw joined two other cats, a black she-cat and golden tabby. On top of a huge ledge was a flame-colored tom, and he leaped down as Leafpool approached.

A huge brown tabby padded up to Knife. "I am Brambleclaw, ThunderClan's deputy. You, are trespassers." He growled. A long haired grey tom and a dark brown tabby joined him. The tabby bristled and took a step forward.

Knife sniffed, and he spat, "We could slay you all if we wanted! You should not be welcome here!"

Brambleclaw flicked his tail. "That's for Firestar to decide, Dustpelt. Don't get so angry." He turned around and padded over to Leafpool and the flame colored tom. They all padded over to our group, and under the stares of all these cats I backed up, not knowing what to do.

The flame-colored tom meowed, "Greetings. I am Firestar, the leader, and this is ThunderClan. Would you mind telling us who you are, and where you came from?" He flicked his tail, and his green eyes swept over us, stopping on me. I looked down and stared at my paws as Knife began to speak.

"I'm Knife, leader of our little troup. This is Sand, Talon, Midnight, Leopard, and Fox." He motioned to each cat in turn. _At least it's not Fox_dung _anymore_, I thought. "We were traveling through...and need a place to stay for a week."

Firestar looked a bit confused. "A weak? Huh?" He asked, cocking his head.

Knife rolled his eyes. "A week, seven days, a quarter moon?" He growled. Midnight snorted, and Leopard sneered. Firestar nodded.

"Oh, well, I'll need to talk to my senior warriors and medicine cat." Raising his voice, he called, "Leafpool, Brambleclaw, Dustpelt Sandstorm and Graystripe, come with me to my den to talk." Leafpool, Brambleclaw and Dustpelt followed, and the grey tom and pale ginger she-cat followed him to a cave underneath the ledge he'd been standing on.

Before he'd left, though, he meowed, "I'm sure they will all make you welcome." He glanced around the camp, looking at each cat, before padding off. Knife sat down and looked at all the cats who were huddled in groups talking.

Midnight padded over to Knife. "We'll have to hunt for ourselves, you know," He growled. "We have to treat Foxdung like an equal."

Knife shrugged. "So? We'll soon have our own territory and I have a way to have her hunt for us..." I knew I wasn't supposed to hear that, so I moved over a bit and sat down. Jaypaw and a few other cats padded over.

"I'm Hollyfrost," The black she-cat meowed. "This is Liontail." She motioned to the golden tabby tom. "Jaypaw's our brother, and the only reason he's not got a warrior name yet is because he's a medicine cat. He's..." She pasued. "He's blind."

I looked at Jaypaw, and as if he could sense me looking at him, he nodded.

"I'm still an apprentice, my name's Icepaw. The other apprentices are Foxpaw, Rosepaw, Toadpaw, and the newest apprentices are Streakpaw, Stormpaw and Whitepaw." A small white she-cat meowed, dipping her head. I was confused about all the warrior and apprentice stuff, but I nodded.

"You're Fox, right?" Hollyfrost asked. She was only curious, and these cats weren't going to hurt me, I realized. I looked at Knife, who was watching me. He narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

I turned to the apprentices and meowed quietly, "Actually, I'm Honey. Fox is my nickname." I glanced at Knife who glared at me.

Liontail let out a purr. "Nice name. One of our warriors is Honeytail." He meowed.

I began to settle down, until Firestar came out of his den, and he and the other cats padded over to Knife. He stood up and cocked his head. "Well?" He demanded.


	5. Chapter 5

****

The Tortured Servant

**Chapter 5**

**Gingerstar14: Yes, Amberleaf, I used your names. I loved Hollyfrost and used Liontail cause I really didn't like Lionclaw. (I was thinking about using it) And yes I am a she-cat. (lol) **

**Bramblestripe: snore**

**Gingerstar14: Yesssssssssssssss!! Bramble's asleep. **

**And Amberleaf I made you an OC. Like...instead of Molepaw it was Amberpaw, but she didn't die...anyho, I have four more OC ThunderClan cats open, and I need two loners and one kittypet. The first ones to enter a cat get put in! **

**What plushies now...? Amberleaf plushies! **

**Oh yea, and if you ever read The Grand Escape, you'll like this chapter. Honey is not in love with Brambleclaw if this chapter gives you a hint. But it doesn't really say until the next chapter...then I'll give you a hint.**

* * *

I looked nervously from Firestar to Knife. If we could stay, I wouldn't have to worry about doing work or not getting enough to eat for a _whole week!_ Firestar opened his mouth to speak and I trembled with anticipation.

"I spoke with my senior warriors, and they agree that if you only hunt in a certain part of our territory, we'll let you stay for a quarter moon." Firestar meowed at last. Knife's whiskers twitched with satisfaction. He strolled over to Firestar and meowed something which I couldn't hear.

"Well?" Hollyfrost asked. I glanced at her. "Don't you wanna eat? You look starved. Here!" She pushed a mouse toward me. _A whole mouse, just for me! _

"Thanks." I looked at Knife but he didn't do anything. Leopard looked as if he wanted to kill me, but he wouldn't. Not here. They wouldn't want to get kicked out. I could tell that these cats didn't enjoy violence. So I began eating. Sand meowed something to Leopard and he relaxed.

I looked up as a calico she-cat padded over, with a golden-colored and a smokey, fluffy grey she-cat beside her. "I'm Amberleaf. These are my sisters, Cindertail and Honeytail." She nodded to the other two cats.

"You're so friendly!" I exclaimed. "I'm used to not much talking." _Or not much kindess, or food,_ I thought. Hollyfrost let out a purr.

"So where are you from?" Cindertail asked, sitting down, with her blue eyes questioning.

"We are travelers, mostly." I meowed, taking a bite of my mouse. "We just went wherever. I don't remember anything except being with them. I don't know who my parents, were, but I really don't mind. We go through moors, twolegplaces, forests, and anywhere else. Sometimes we meet other cats too."

"Your life sounds exciting!" Cindertail exclaimed. "I wish I was you!" _No you don't,_ I almost laughed.

Many cats were listening, and I began to get a bit shy. Brambleclaw and Graystripe padded over as I continued nervously. "I met lots of cats. We went through this wide, long feild with roads everywhere and harsh, glowing spotlights."

"Spotlights? Roads?" Liontail asked. I though for a moment.

"Like...the pathes the cars drive on. Twolegs ride in the cars. They only drive on the roads..." I looked up, and suddenly Brambleclaw's eyes lit up.

"You mean...cars are monsters and roads are the Thunderpath." He meowed. "I really don't know what spotlights are, but continue, young..Fox?"

"Honey is my name." I mewed. "Yes. Anyway, we met two cats...Barley and a cat that had a name like yours...ummm...Ravenpaw?"

"Ravenpaw? He used to be a ThunderClan apprentice! She's went through the old forest!" Brambleclaw exclaimed.

I blinked. "Old forest? You used to live there? But it's nothing but roads...thunderpathes!"

I saw their faces fall at the news, but Graystripe wasn't surprised. "Millie and I went there. It's true. Nothing is the same. Brambleclaw, I'm glad the Clan moved away without me. They would have gotten destroyed."

I looked at them, then continued. "Other cats we met were Sasha, Cody, and Smudge when we stayed in twolegplace. Then we met Jumper, Spinner, TJ, Boots Elvis and..." I tried to remember, and as I paused Graystripe meowed,

"Those were all cats from the Twolegplace in the old forest. Sasha, Cody and Smudge."

Then I remembered. "Marco and Polo. Do you know them?" I finished my mouse and ran my tongue down my chest.

Brambleclaw shook his head. I continued. "We met lots of cats, and we recently met Purdy. But Knife wasn't too happy with him."

"We know Purdy too." Brambleclaw's whiskers twitched and there was humor and regret behind his words. I gazed at him for a moment, lost in his amber eyes.

"You are so lucky," Hollyfrost sighed. _No way! I am not. _

Now, I thought, was a good time. I knew I wanted to live with these cats. Their ways, names and customs were so cool...so awesome. But the new question was, I thought as I groomed my tail, how to join them. Knife was in charge of me, and he definantly would let it be known. I shivered as I thought of him, and now that I knew what a good life this was, I never want to go back to the labor filled, pain filled life I know.


	6. Chapter 6

****

The Tortured Servant

**Chapter 6 **

Gingerstar14: Okay, well, I don't need the cats you'll submit for another two chapters, so I'm continuing the story ahwile.

Hollyfrost plushies!!

No more submissions, I'm using everyone's cats. Now, I may change the names (because Rainygaze's kits were supposed to be warriors) or their position, want Bob and Frost to have the kits Coal Dawn and Daisy.

Here, actually:

Fang- Bramble's sister, Whisper, Path and Hail's mother.

Bramble-Fall's mate

Mooshie-Bramble and Fang's sister

Dawnie and Tia-Bramble's half-sisters

Frost and Bob-Mates, parents of Coal Dawn and Daisy

Lilly, Tink-Fall's sisters (live with her)

Casey-Bramble's best friend

Glacier-one of Fall's kits, joins ThunderClan

Rainygaze-Joins ThunderClan after meeting up with Glacier.

Swiftwind, Pinkcloud, Thrushwing, Dawnflower and Petalfrost-Rainygaze's former kits

Truffle-One of Fall's former kits

Fall-mother of Sunny, Glacier, and Stormy

Sunny-Taken by rogues

Stormy-Killed by Lightning

Lightning-A rogue, killed by Bramble after killing Stormy

Iceheart-A former warrior cat, moved away from the Clans, killed by Lilly and Tink to defend their sister's kits

Shredder-Killed by Fang after threatening her kits as well as Fall's

Tell me if I missed anyone! These cats will appear in two chapters, in a flashback, and will become part of the real story in a bit. (except the ones that die) Who is Sunny? (hint hint)

Sorry for the short chappie.

* * *

I padded back into camp, for once not limping, since Leafpool helped my paw. I dropped some prey onto the fresh-kill pile after Hollyfrost, who had become my first friend. Knife was still clearly not happy that I was hunting for other cats and myself, but he said nothing and hunted for himself.

I walked over with a rabbit to share with Hollyfrost. She settled down beside me and began to take quick, hungry mouthfuls. I yawned and took a small bite, for once not starved. After two days I was begining to think I'd do anything to join ThunderClan. I just needed a better time to ask...Knife was looking at me again, from where he sat talking with Brambleclaw.

I looked away and asked Hollyfrost, "Jaypaw had said something about the half-moon tonight..and something about StarClan. What's that?"

Hollyfrost stared at me. "You don't know what StarClan is? I guess not. I should know Since Rock talked to all three of us..." I was the one staring this time, and Hollyfrost stopped. "StarClan is our warrior ancestors, the cats who died. They watch us from the stars, and medicine cats share tongues with them at the half-moon, at Moonpool."

I nodded. "Oh. What's Moonpool?" My curiousity increased, because now these cats had their own codes, ways, mysteries and warrior ancestors. These cats were some of the most awesome cats I'd ever met, and if I just got the courage...I could be one of them!

"The Moonpool is a cavern with a pool where StarClan live. The water is sparkling, and if the medicine cats drink the water and sleep, they can talk with StarClan." Hollyfrost explained the best she could. I nodded, now lost in thought. All I could think was _Wow! _

Hollyfrost smiled. "Jaypaw is going to become a true medicine cat. He'll be called by a different name than Jaypaw now." I blinked. That seemed a bit odd, but then I should have known since there were lots of cats with the name 'paw'. I stood up and padded across the camp when Jaypaw and Leafpool were padding out the exit.

"Hollyfrost said you'd be gatting a medicine cat name, Jaypaw." I meowed. Jaypaw nodded, not turning to look at me.

"He's earned it, that's for sure." Leafpool meowed, her voice smooth. "His siblings were warriors for a bit, and he's long since learned all the herbs and healing mixtures."

"Good Luck on your journey to the Moonpool. Hollyfrost was telling me about it." I called as they continued padding out of the camp. Leafpool flicked her tail and I watched as they left. Hollyfrost was calling me to finish rabbit, so I turned and padded back to her.

"I just wanted to wish them good luck." I explained as I sat down. Hollyfrost shrugged and pushed the rabbit toward me. I finished it off and licked my chops. Then I settled down and began to share tongues with her. Knife strode past, his eyes angry. I decided to ignore him for now. I was enjoying the freedom, and I didn't want it wasted.

I was settling down for a quick nap when Knife's voice growled in my ear, "Come on, Fox. Leopard, Talon and I are going on a hunting party. You're coming." My heart flipped over and I got up as slowly as I could. He flexed his claws and I dared myself not to flinch.

"Could Hollyfrost come too?" I asked. He wouldn't harm me if another was along. But he said nothing and continued padding toward the entrance. I slowly followed him and joined Leopard and Talon. Then, I followed them out of the camp, my paws aching with dread.


	7. Chapter 7

****

The Tortured Servant

**Chapter 7 **

Gingerstar14: Since the last chappie was sooo short, I'm typing the next chapter as soon as I posted Chapter 6.

WARNING: LOTS OF BLOOD AND SOME GORE!!

Yea, sorry for another really short chapter.

* * *

No cat said anything as we padded along. Knife was leading us toward the ShadowClan border; Hollyfrost had explained about that. Suddenly he stopped and turned on me. I flinched, but instead of striking me, Knife spat in my ear, "Go. Hunt for us. We'll be waiting."

The others sat down, and I glanced behind me, and then pelted off into the woods. I tasted the air and scented a vole, so I began stalking toward the scent, keeping myself downwind. Then I saw the tiny creature scuffling around in the leaves. I bunched my muscles and leaped, catching it between my paws.

Then I buried it beneath the roots of an oak tree, and continued hunting. I had learned to hunt in all different kinds of territory, and I snuck up and leaped onto a rabbit before it could flee. My whiskers twitched with satisfaction, and I buried it beside the vole. I hunted for a while, proudly returning to the three cats with two voles, a rabbit, three mice and a shrew.

"Over there." Knife flicked his tail beside him, and I buried them in the undergrowth. Suddenly I became very nervous. Leopard sat down behind me, Knife in front, and Talon on one side of me. I ducked my head as Knife flashed out a paw, but he caught my ear and ripped his claws back. Pain shot through it, but I did nothing.

Leopard grabbed my tail so I couldn't run, and Knife reared up and brought both paws onto my head. I crumpled to the ground, my head spinning. Leopard sank his teeth into my tail, but I couldn't do anything because Talon had me pinned down. Then I fought back a yowl as Knife raked claws down my side.

Then I closed my eyes as Knife dug his claws into my flesh just missing my right eye. Blood poured down my face as claws ripped across my forehead. Someone bit down on my ear and ripped it backward. I tried to struggle up and I let out a wail. But it was stopped short as Knife shoved his claws down my throat. I choked and sputtered as he pulled his paw out.

Talon flipped me over, and raked a claw down my foreleg, Knife shoved his claws into my belly. I shuddered as each of them dug claws into my meat and Knife ripped it out so savagly it took my breath. I choked once again, and I was in so much pain I thought I'd pass out. I almost hoped I'd die, never to suffer again.

Then Knife bit my paw and pulled on my leg. So hard, I yowled, and Talon pressed his paw into my face. Then I heard a pop, and my right foreleg fell limp. I could do nothing now. I just lay there as they nipped, bit, clawed and yanked at me.

Talon rolled me over and all my wounds stung terribly. I opened my eyes, and through the blood I saw that my pelt was completely red. I shivered, and I felt my blood-soaked fur pressed down onto my skin. Then Knife ripped claws across my flank, so deep I tried to leap up despite how weak I was.

Leopard pulled me down, shoving my belly wounds onto the groud. I let out a whimper. I heard Knife's evil laughter, but I did nothing and closed my eyes, willing it to be all over. They stopped clawing me, but doing nothing but slamming themselves onto my small, battered body.

I don't remember when I stopped feeling the pain. I remember not being able to breathe, and then a small, dark dot growing over me. It came faster, and faster, then rushed over me like a wave, dark, crashing, with no end. A sea of darkness, letting everything behind and sweeping up all in it's path. I felt dark sensation over my fur.

Then at last the pain stopped, and I drifted along in the dark sea of black, less than concious, not remembering aything. I just knew this was better than what I'd experianced so far.


	8. Chapter 8

****

The Tortured Servant

**Chapter 8 **

Flashback

Gingerstar14: I love your Idea Amberleaf, but I'd already thought of something.

And this is the only chapter I'll have named.

* * *

_The dark ginger-and-brown she-cat was laying in her cat bed in the darkened twoleg house. The twolegs were on vacation so her mate could finally see his kits. She licked each of her kits as she told the dark brown tom their names. "This is Sunny, Stormy, and you can name the last kit." She nosed the last ice-colored tom. "Go on, Bramble." _

_Bramble stared down at the tiny kit. He let out a purr and licked it. "Glacier." He nosed it back to it's mother's side, and gave the ginger-brown she-cat a lick on the nose. "Fall, you are such a good mother. I'm sure our tiny kits will live a happy life." _

_Fall looked up. "Will they join you as loners?" She gazed down at her precious kits, hoping them only the best in life. _

_"If they wish." Bramble purred. "It's their choice after all." They were quiet for a moment, listening to the tick of the twoleg clock in the dark room. Then a blue-grey she-cat padded out of the kitched and leaped over the couch to touch Fall's nose. _

_"I'm an aunt now!" she purred. "Let's see the new arrivals!" Fall leaned back to reveal her three kits, and the she-cat's eyes widened. "Oh Fall, their beautiful!" She flicked her tail. "Come on, Lily!" A dark brown she-cat padded out from the kitchen. _

_After gazing at the kits, Lily exclaimed, "Bramble, you are one lucky father I can tell ya." She blinked. "Are they going to live with you? I mean, I don't know how many cats our twolegs will keep. They already have all three of us sisters." _

_Bramble blinked. "I didn't think of that. Well, wherever they are, we'll make sure their happy." _

_Lily yawned. "It's dark out. I'm going to bed. Come on, Tink." She and the blue-grey cat padded off, flicking their tails farewell. Fall stared after them and began grooming each kit gently with her pink tongue. _

_Bramble sat in silence, until his ears pricked and he turned around. Through the catflap prowled eight cats, all battle-scared and burly. He gasped, and Fall trembled. "Knife," Bramble spat. __"Lily! Tink!" He screeched. _

_Knife lunged, but Bramble barred the way. Tink gasped. Bramble shuffled backward. "Tink! Go to the forest and find the Barn Gang I belong to. We live by the huge abandoned barn. Run! As if your life depended on it!" _

_Tink nodded and pelted for the door. A huge golden tabby blocked her way, looming over her, but Bramble leaped onto him, his green eyes angry. Fall let out a distressed wail, and Bramble fell back beside Lily to defend the new queen. _

_Suddenly the most familiar brown face loomed over him. "Shredder!" Bramble attacked his brother, raking claws across his eyes. Before Shredder could react, he leaped over and clawed a ice-colored tom. Time seemed to stand still as Bramble fought like TigerClan and LionClan together. Lily helped, but she was no match for the burly cats. _

_Suddenly a loud caterwaul sounded and the Barn Gang rushed in. Bramble saw Fang leap in beside him. "You left your kits?" _

_Fang bit down onto Shredder's tail, then pulled back, her extremely long claws unsheathed. "Moss and Rollo stayed behind to guard both my kits and Frost's." She panted. A white tom with brown tabby patched fell into Bramble's side and he helped him up. _

_"Okay, Casey?" Casey nodded, and they both attacked the huge golden tom. "You'll rue today, Lightning!" Bramble yowled, slashing his claws across the tom's muzzle. A huge paw crashed into his side, and Bramble looked up. The long-hated Iceheart was looming over him. _

_Suddenly Iceheart fell sideways, and Bramble saw that Tink and Lily were fighting with all their strength. Bramble backed up to his friend Truffle's side. She raked her claws down Knife's side, and Bramble leaped onto him while he was distracted. _

_"Retreat!" Knife screamed. The cats began running out, and Bramble stopped until he saw Fall's eyes wide. "They took Sunny and Stormy!" _

_Bramble gasped and all the cats of the Barn Gang pelted out. Lightning had Stormy and Knife had Sunny. Knife pelted off, but the others stayed put. "We'll keep the other, but this one's too small!" Lightning brought all his weight onto the newborn kit. _

_Bramble gasped, and Shredder spat, "We'll take Fang's kits too! You think we don't know where you live?" Fang hurled herself at Shredder and bit through his throat. __Bramble leaped onto Lightning and began clawing his sides. _

_"Where's Iceheart?" The golden tabby yowled. _

_"Forget Iceheart! Let's go!" A massive brown tabby screeched. They all turned and pelted off, leaving the three felled rogues, Shredder, Lightening and Iceheart behind. Bramble gazed around and dropped his head. _

_"We failed. They got Sunny and killed Stormy." _

_"No, we'll find them. Now let's get back to the Barn." Casey meowed. The Barn Gang began padding off, leaving Bramble outside, greiving for his kits. _

_"Yes." His eyes burned. "We'll find them. I won't rest until Knife's body lays at my paws."_


	9. Chapter 9

****

The Tortured Servant

**Chapter 9 **

Gingerstar14: I would have gotten this one up sooner, but my brother was hogging the comp. If you've replied or PMed me recently, could you repeat it, beacuse my email wasn't working for a while and now it's back up!

Glacier plushies! (For the last chappie!)

What about this one...

Bramblestripe: Leopard plushies and weapons of mass desctruction!

* * *

The first thing I remember was voices. I opened my eyes and heard a harsh, husky voice. I recognised it, and thought, _it was all a dream. Everything's as it was._ Then something brought me back. As I opened my eyes and tried to lift my head, I felt a terrible pain. I lowered it and tried not to yowl in agony. Everything hurt. Aboslutly everything. Even breathing hurt.

I looked around with my eyes, and I saw I was in Leafpool's den. Straight in front of me was Leafpool and Knife. They had their backs to me, and I heard Leafpool murmur, "Thank you for saving Honey. If you wouldn't have chased that badger away, she would have died." I saw Knife had cowbwebs pressed onto him as they did for hurt cats, and was confused.

Then I knew. He'd made an excuse. I really know how sly he is now. He injured himself to make it look like he was fighting a badger. Suddenly my eye stung, and I blinked a few times, but my vision on my left eye turned red. I could still see, but half of my vision was red. I shivered, but tried not to. Shivering made my body sore. I felt so weak and helpless, and scared too.

"Don't worry," Knife was purring. Leafpool wound her body around his and murmured something. I let out a cough and blood came out. Leafpool whipped around and trotted over to me, looking guilty. I closed my eyes and let out a tiny whimper. It hurt my throat so bad, though. This was even worse than doing millions of chores everyday though.

Leafpool nosed moss in front of me. "You were unconcsious for almost two days. That gave time for me to relocate your should and patch up the worst of your wounds. Do you remember the badger attack?" She meowed as I weakly began lapping the water from it. My throat burned and I rememered how Knife had shoved claws down my throat.

I didn't want to shake my head so I just blinked and tried flipping my tail. But that hurt just moving it, so I just lay there. "You were clawed underneath and the badger must have almost ripped your tail off. It won't come off but it looks as though it was badly pulled." Leafpool continued.

I closed my eyes, hoping she'd go away. I didn't want to hear what was wrong with me. Besides, the pain told me, everything was. But Leafpool continued. "Your shoulder was dislocated, and your belly was completely shredded. You probably can't see, but basically your just all cobwebs right now." I stopped listening and stared at the entrance.

Jaypaw padded through with some herb in his mouth. "Here Leafpool." He laid them down by the entrance and padded over to me. "Is she awake yet?" Leafpool nodded and Jaypaw sat down in front of me. "I'm a medicine cat now, not an apprentice. You can call me Jayfeather."

Warmpth spread through me, though I lay on the ground in agony, too weak to move. I smiled very, very weakly, then once again closed my eyes. I'd never felt like this. Well, I guessed not. Because I'd never been happy before I met ThunderClan either. Jayfeather meowed, "Can Hollyfrost see her?"

"No, she's too weak to talk, besides, Honey needs to sleep." I was glad Leafpool said that, because even though I had been alseep or, unconcsious, I just wanted to sleep. So, I relaxed all my muscles and let sleep crash over me like a raven's glittering wing.

* * *

I opened my eyes and it was dark out. I must have slept a long time, because Leafpool was asleep, but Jayfeather was up, crouched beside me. I felt like a good strech, but didn't dare move. Even not moving, my wounds hurt, and I didn't want to make the pain any worse than what I was already enduring. Jayfeather stared into my eyes and meowed, "Knife talked with Firestar. You'll be staying untill your wounds are completely healed."

I smiled weakly, but didn't even bother to lift my head up. "Do you want some food or water? Here, I'll bring you both." He was being very gentle, much more gentle than I'd ever seen. I think that was because he knew how much pain I was in. The grey tom dropped a small vole and some moss soaked with water in front of my nose.

Tenderly, I began to lap up the cool water, feeling it soothe my burning throat. I was very content, for just one moment, forgetting about Knife. I didn't know what I'd do if he attacked me again...I closed my eyes tight, feeling terror grip me. I continued lapping up the water and pushed all other thoughts from my mind. I just couldn't let Knife get to me again.

Jayfeather was watching me, but with a yawn, he got up and padded over to his nest, then lay down, his eyes closed. I didn't know if it was boredom or tiredness that made me fall asleep, but I figured since I had nothing to do but eat, drink or sleep, I may as well sleep most of the time. _Besides,_ I thought as I once again drifted into sleep, _Sleep will help me heal faster._ But maybe, I don't_ want_ to heal faster.


	10. Chapter 10

****

The Tortured Servant

**Chapter 10 **

Sand's POV

Gingerstar14: Someone requested I should have Sand's POV, so here it is!

I decided to do that, because Honey would get boring because she can't do anything.

Tell me if I should do more chapters with her POV or not.

I really enjoyed this chapter and gave Sand a more shadowy and sad background.

Sand plushies to all who review!!

* * *

Knife told me what he did to Honey right after they got back. His eyes sparkled with triumph as he described what he did. I said nothing. Knife would gladly do that to me, I knew, if it were not for the fact that I'd fight back. That was one reason for that. One reason I'd forgotten from so long ago.

I wasn't very happy as he described it to Midnight as well. His eyes sparkled with anger, but for a different reason. "You didn't let me come? I'd have had some fun with Honey." Suddenly I realized that since 'Foxdung, Fox' or whatever was talking with the ThunderClan cats, she was called Honey, even by us.

Sandstorm was padding toward me, her green eyes worried. "I heard what happened to Honey! You say a badger attacked?" I longed to yowl to the sky that Knife was responsible, but two reasons kept me quiet. I appeared as one of them, so I may be partly responsible in the eyes of some cats, and though I'm not afraid of him, I'd never want to fight Knife.

"I know. Horrible isn't it?" I glared at Knife. "Good thing Knife, Talon, and Leopard chased it off. They say it went over the ShadowClan border," It seemed strange to talk to these cats as though I was one of them. Sandstorm was becoming more and more like my best friend. Everything reminded me of her. I blinked the raw memory away. No sense in digging up the past.

"Yea, good thing. Hopefully the brute doesn't come back." She growled, unsheathing her claws. I nodded, but said nothing more, lost in thought. I seemed to dig up the past too often, just rememering bittersweet memories. Sandstorm looked at me for a moment, then turned and padded off.

I gazed after her, then shook my thoughts away. Since I was hungry, I decided to go hunting. Firestar had given us the ShadowClan border to hunt for ourselves, so not feeling like talking very much, I headed out of ThunderClan camp alone.

I padded abesntmindedly through the undergrowth, my head spinning. How could Knife get away with this? I just had to tell the others. He couldn't get away with that! But how could I tell? _I'm such a scaredy cat,_ I thought, angry with myself.

_Trust your heart, Sand. Remember, never give up, keep moving forward. The only one holding you back is yourself!_ The echoy voice filled my thoughts, so familiar, yet not one I wanted to remember. I flicked my tail and began to scent the air for prey. Almost at once I scented vole, and tried to distract myself with hunting.

Tracking it easily, I leaped in a single bound and killed the tiny creature instantly. I decided to eat right then, since I was pretty hungry. So, settling in a patch of heather I began to crunch it down in hungry gulps. Then, swiping my tongue around my mouth I got up and decided to go back. I'd bring back prey for ThunderClan if I caught any.

But now that I was full fed, I was too distracted to hunt for other cats, so I headed straight back for their camp. I wondered if we'd have to stay longer because of Honey's injuries. But, time would tell. On my way back, I caught a mouse, and to ease my conscience about not telling anyone, I decided to give it to Leafpool. Why did I do it? _Because your a coward! Be true to yourself! Your not like them, but you sure act like it!_ The voice yowled. I shoved it away. No memories. This is the present, not the past!

When I got back to ThunderClan's camp I padded over to Leafpool's den. The tabby she-cat was sitting up, but Jayfeather was alseep. "He was up almost all night with Honey. So I could have a rest," Leafpool explained as I glanced at her.

"I brought you a mouse." I shoved it toward her, and she gratefully began to eat it. I looked at Honey and winced. She looked like nothing but cobwebs, and I knew that she put cobwebs where the wounds were worst. _Knife did this! Tell on him! You know you should!_ This time I didn't try to stop the voice. But I knew I couldn't do it.

Pain filled my eyes as the voice said, _Stop pushing me away. You don't like the past? Well it's going to keep creeping up on you until you accept it!_ I knew it was right, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Fighting an emotional battle, I calmly padded out of the camp, not showing my feelings to anyone. _That's your problem, you need to tell someone, instead of bottling up your emotions and hoping to forget about them, as if you could somehow do that. _

By now I was almost annoyed, and longing for peace, I lay down on my nest just outside the wariors den, but in the shelter of the bush, I lay down and tried to forget about everthing else and focus on sleep. Then, it came. Peaceful sleep. I only hoped my day would turn out okay when I woke up.


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

The Tortured Servant

**Chapter 11**

Midnight's POV

Gingerstar14: I decided to do everyone's POV in the rogue gang. So here's Midnight's!

Amberleaf, great idea, but I already have the whole story planned. Sorry. I'll consider it though!

Vote who I should do next! Talon, Leopard or Knife next?

Hmm...Midnight seems evil, yet he has a bitter past. Talon and Leopard won't though, I promise.

As you can see, Midnight has a problem with name-calling. lol

Bramble plushies! Curse you, Midnigt! How dare you hate Bramble!

Ever notice how fun it is to be a 'bad guy'? Anyway, I was going to make him more evil-seeming than he already is, but I was distracted because my dad put on Chirs Rice and played Deep Enough to Dream on repeat, and turned it up VERY loud. Well, you can read the chappie now.

* * *

I grunted as I rose to my paws. I was still bitter at Knife for not letting me in on the fun. By the looks of Honey, it must have been a joy. I tried talking with Sand earlier, but she didn't seem like herself. Knife said he didn't want cats to be suspiscious, but I say, what, we can't pretend Honey is our friend?

I shook my long, black pelt and began grooming my tail. The fur never grew on the tip anymore, since I fought in that terrifiying battle with Darkness. I hated Darkness more than Bramble, even. How dared that idiot join the Barn Gang after we lost the fight for Fall's remaining kit, Glacier. I winced as I remembered that not only had my father betrayed me that day, but my own brother was killed by that kniving, retarded idiot Bramble.

I still remember who killed Lightning, Shredder and Iceheart, each cat by name. These were the worst. Do-gooders like Lily, Bramble, Dawnie,and Casey. Casey may be the worst. He was Bramble's best freind, I recalled, and time and time again he was the reason we failed. I realized my thoughts were wandering every which way now.

But still I longed to sink my claws into the flesh of that...that...my thoughts were interrupted when Dustpelt padded over to me. "Want to share a rabbit with me?" I blinked, fighting the urge to yowl in his face and spit. That was what I'd do, of course, if someone like Talon aked me to share with them. Talon was a small-minded fool, I almost snorted at the thought of him.

"Sure, Dustpelt." Despite his bad, yet innocent temper, I was his friend. Not that Knife wasn't my best friend, well, at least I thought I was. Knife has been taking to Leopard more and more, and rage bubbled up inside me more and more each day. But I learned not to take my temper out on certain cats, and any ThunderClan cat was the worst kind.

We were visiters, not there because we could just because we wanted to. True, Knife was going to trick some territory off that fool Firestar, but not yet. He hadn't told me the plan, but I was sure he told Leopard. Jealosy pricked at my claws, as I padded over to the warriors den to sit beside Dustpelt. I took the first bite and shoved my memories away. I nearly never thought about the past, and I wasn't about to become a daydreamer.

"So, what have you been doing? Have you visited Honey recently? My apprentice Streakpaw told me she wasn't doing so good." Dustpelt meowed.

I really wasn't paying attention. Why would I visit her? Besides, she was almost as stupid as Bramble. "No. I er, was hoping she's.. I mean she'd get better fast soon." Usually lies came smooth for me, but today my tongue just didn't work with me. Dustpelt looked at me funny, then took another bite of the rabbit we were sharing.

"How's the training going with Streakpaw?" I asked, switching the subject. I finished the rabbit in another gulp and began grooming my tail again.

Dustpelt looked proud. "She already mastered the basic skills in warrior training, and she's only been an apprentice for not even a moon." I nodded, and he continued, "And it hunting, she's very fast. She caught her first bird on the second day of training. It usually takes longer than that."

I yawned, and crouched down, looking up at the reddening sky. "I'm a bit sleepy."

"I might go to bed now. I've been up at night the last two nights, and I'm taking the dawn patrol out tomorrow. Good night." Dustpelt got up and padded sleepily into the warriors den. Sand was just outside, curled up, her flank rising slowly. Talon was there as well, grooming his pelt.

I curled my lip. "Where are Leopard and Knife?" I spat as I sat down beside Talon in my nest.

"Dunno." Talon meowed. He never was anything more than a stupid moron. "Knife said they were going out." The brown tom didn't look up. I bristled and my eyes flashed. Knife would be sorry, I thought as lay down to go to sleep.

Before I went to sleep completely, though, I knew that now there was one more cat I'd promised revenge. Then a smile that shouldn't be there crept onto my face as I drifted into sleep. Revenge. So good.


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

**

The Tortured Servant

**Chapter 12**

Knife's POV

Gingerstar14: No one voted but two people so I decided to do Knife!

This took longer than I thought because I rewrote it a lot. I wanted to get the feel that Knife was evil more so because of his bloody past and he doesn't know anything else than stupidly evil.

Vote who I should do next! Talon or Leopard.

I decided to give Knife a bad past, more so bloody than depressing.

And I hate this paring, but don't worry, Knife's heart will be broken!

I would have had it up yesterday but we went to the beach for the entire day. And now I'm tired! lol

I'm running out of plushies. Leafpool plushies?

* * *

I sat down, containing my rage only because the ThunderClan cats were watching. Midnight had questioned whether I wanted him to stay in my gang. Midnight looked rather pleased as he padded off. I knew he had no friends but me, but how could he be such a fool and think I'd not want to be his friend. I snorted. Well, now I wasn't. But that was his fault.

I swished my tail as I longed to sink my claws into that traitor's pelt and give him what he needs. I felt like a nice kill to get my temper down, but my father always said to hide it away, '_Let your anger boil until you are capable of anything.'_ His voice rang in my ears, and I looked up proudly. My father was a cat to behold. Even now I could picture his tall, lean stature and battle-scarred pelt.

Getting up, I decided to go for a run through the forest to get off some of my sudden extra energy. I couldn't go through the camp feeling like-as one of the ThunderClan cats would say- a kit knowing he's about to be apprenticed. I still didn't like ThunderClan's customs, but I do know I'll soon have some of their territory.

_Firestar is such a fool he won't know 'till we take it!_ I thought triumphantly._ No cat even guessed that it wasn't a badger that attacked Foxdung! This will be easier than I thought!_

I unsheathed my claws as I remembered how Foxdung changed her name to Honey. I didn't want her free-thinking, and maybe she'd be more caughtous now that she knows I won't hesitate to maul her.

I realized I wasn't getting anywhere on my walk, so I turned around and padded back to ThunderClan camp. The worst thing about it there was that the warriors thought they had authority over us. That enfuriated me, but I couldn't do anything about that. Brambleclaw was okay, he had authority in the camp, but I can see he deserves to be leader. But I really didn't give a mousedung about those stupid cats.

As I padded back into the camp, Brambleclaw walked over to me. "Were you hunting?"

I almost rolled my eyes. How stupid is this cat? _Do you see any prey? _"No, why?"

"I just wanted to know if you want to share a rabbit with me? You know, just for fun." I don't know why ThunderClan had to share. There was plenty of prey. But I didn't want to seem rude or mean, because if I did I'd never get what I wanted. I'd learned that false friendliness was the best kind of trickery.

"Sure." I sat down beside him and took three bites then sat back. Brambleclaw curled his tail and began muching it down. I narrowed my eyes as I watched him eat, but didn't take any more for myself.

"So, what were you doing?" Brambleclaw asked. He didn't sound suspicious, but I wasn't going to take any chances.

"I was out looking for Sand." I lied. "I haven't seen her." I didn't know why I was lying, but I did anyway. My pelt tingled as I watched Brambleclaw fall for it. _So gulible._ I thought.

"Oh. I think she's back now." Brambleclaw took another bite and shoved the rabbit toward me. I shurgged and finished it up, then swiped my tongue around my mouth. _Call this a conversation? There's a reason why you're so stupid! You listen to Firestar. I'm not saying your worthy to be a leader, but Firestar sure isn't._ If only there was no consquences to saying those things to him.

The fool tabby never even guessed my thoughts, and I grinned. "Why the grin?" He asked.

"Well, I really don't know!" Brambleclaw grinned. I almost couldn't stand all the stupid. But I didn't do anything. The others might let on that they don't like them, but not me.

"I'm going to check on Honey." I really wanted to see Leafpool. There was something about her that made me feel...different. I stood up and padded over to the medicine den. Honey was laying there, her eyes closed. It had been three days and she still couldn't get up. _Hah, I am good! _

Leafpool padded over to me. "Jayfeather's out getting herbs. Do you need something?" Her scent wreathed around me, the smell of wildflowers hit my nostrils.

"I wanted to see Honey. Thank you. Is she asleep?"

"No, but resting. She probably won't mind seeing you, though." Leafpool nodded. I padded over to her, and hissed in her ear.

"Hey. Better enjoy this now, because you will have to do double the work afterward!" Her eyes flew wide, full of terror. I stifled a laugh. This was even better tan watching her work. Leafpool was padding toward us, so I meowed, "You'll have to rest most of the time once you're stong enough to leave, so we'll do the hunting for you, don't worry." I didn't like lying to Leafpool, but it worked.

"Your almost like a father to her," Leafpool's voice was admiring. I blinked. "Seriously. Do you have a mate?" I didn't know why she cared. Medicine cats couldn't have mates.

"No,"

"Well, you seem very good with young kits." I let out a purr at the comment, and I couldn't help but lick her nose. Leafpool took a step back, but then smiled and returned the gesture. For once, I didn't feel hate.


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

**

The Tortured Servant

**Chapter 13**

Talon's POV

Gingerstar14: Okay, Talon is next!

Talon doesn't think much, mostly it's action for him! Small minded, is what it is, though.

I guess this means Leopard's next. He's gonna be fun to write.

Talon plushies! He may be evilish, but he's just a big doofus with a little brain.

Yea...I tried to make him sound evil/stupid at the same time. It was tricky.

I know it's short REALLY, sorry.

Sorry, I went on a surprise vacation to the beach. But now I'm back...and sunburned.

My dad brought home his work comp until we get a new one! So I'll still be typing!!

* * *

I rose to my paws and streched. Leopard had gotten me up and asked if I wanted to hunt with him. Of course! Hunting was so fun. I'd never admit it, that would get knife making fun of me. Not that I care. Knife is what he is, and so am I.

I padded over to Leopard and nosed his shoulder. The big tabby whirled around, then growled, "Let's go then." Eagerly, I followed him out of the camp to see what we could find to eat. Suddenly Leopard leaped, and caught a big crow in between his claws.

That reminded me how much my own claws longed to sink into flesh. I hadn't done that since we mauled Honey, and needed to do that again. So while Leopard sat down to eat, I began stalking through the undergrowth to see what I could find.

For a while I scented nothing, then spotted a squirrel gathering nuts off the ground. It was fall now; I realized. Summer had gone so fast...what with all the super-traveling pace Knife had set. It was hard on all of us, mostly Honey. But it was good that we had had rest while she was hunting for us. That I was glad for. That raid when three of our gang died was worth it, three years later; I was very glad.

I pounced on the squirrel, killing it instantly. Leopard stalked past me."I'm going back to ThunderClan. Seeya." I said nothing and continued eating my squirrel. Upon finishing, I rose to my paws and padded back in the direction of the camp. I recalled the place where we'd attacked Honey. There was still dried blood there, it was only six days ago, and it hadn't rained.

Flicking my tail I picked up the pace and hurried back to where Knife, Sand, and Leopard were sitting. Midnight was a ways away, talking to Dustpelt. I decided to join them. "So, will you go with Streakpaw, Liontail and me on the morning patrol?"

"I'll go!" I called. Though I wouldn't want to live with them, I was fastinated by their strange customs.

Dustpelt shrugged. "Sure. Midnight could go too. The more the merrier I suppose." He agreed.

Midnight rose to his paws and padded slowly toward the others. "I'll think about it," He growled over his shoulder. I sat down beside Dustpelt and watched him go. He always was hard to get along with, so I wasn't surprised. Dustpelt yawned and padded off to the warriors den.

"You'd better get to sleep if you want to be able to get up. It's well past moonrise." He called. I sat there for a few more minutes, looking at the sky. There was no stars, only the moon with a haze around it. Hopefully it'll rain tomorrow, I thought. The air was thick with heat even long after sundown. I got up and padded over to Midnight, who was already alseep.

I lay down quietly on my back and continued staring at the moon.


	14. Chapter 14

**

* * *

**

The Tortured Servant

**Chapter 14**

**Leopard's POV**

**Gingerstar14: Next, we'll be back to Honey's POV for the rest of the fic.**

**I hope to update two more times after this today.**

**For those of you who don't know, go back to the previous chapter for chapter 13. If this chapter is too short, I'll make the next one mega long.**

**I know it's far off, but when I get 100 hundred reviews, the 100th reviewer will be able to think up an idea for the sequal(it wouldn't be Gingerstar14 without a sequal) when the story's over.**

**Leopard is almost eviler than Knife. His main goal is to cause pain in the lives of others.**

* * *

I blinked open my eyes as the sunlight shone in my face. Stupid sun. I was in the middle of my afternoon nap. Stupid sun. I rose to my paws and flexed my huge shoulder muscles. Then I padded slowly, past Knife. He only came up to my shoulder, and I almost sneered. He was sitting, talking in an undertone to Midnight.

_Midnight needs to get a life._ I thought. He kisses up to Knife. Doesn't he know I'm Knife's friend, not him? Thats what happens when you hang out with cats who pretend to like you. I would never do that. I'd just tell them right off that he's a loser and I don't want him around. I'm not one to lie, but I will be mean.

Talon rushed over to me. "Wanna hunt again?" We'd hunted two days ago together. Why would the fool say 'again'? I thought it over. I was hungry, and my muscles were a bit stiff. If anything, I'd want to go for a run.

"Okay." I finally agreed. I took the lead as the two of us padded out into the forest. Talon said nothing as we neared the ShadowClan border. I didn't feel like running now that I got to it, so I set the pace fast, but not to running pace. The first of us to catch something was Talon.

He sat down where he was and began tearing into his squirrel. "Nothin' like a fresh-killed squirrel." He purred.

Despite the beatiful afternoon, I didn't feel in a good mood. "Yea, if you like hair in you teeth," I growled. Talon looked as though he was put out, so I added, "If I...catch one, I'll toss it in your direction, 'kay?" Talon nodded and I continued into the forest.

The earth was dry underpaw, and I relaized that it was going on at least a week with no rain, mist, or anything. The dew was dried up by the time we woke, and the air was heavy. I didn't know how long it went until there was a drought, but I wasn't in a hurry to find out.

I was a bit distracted and realized I'd scared off a mouse. Angry, I tore up a fern bush until it was shredded. Then agily, thought I had a huge frame, I slunk through the underbrush, scenting for prey. By and by I caught a shrew and a mouse. Since I wasn't starving, I crunched down the shrew and went to find Talon.

He was padding through the bushes, ears pricked. "I can scent rain!"

"Miraculous." I snorted through my mouse. It was a bit since it had rained, but one week wasn't going to kill anything. "Let's get back to ThunderClan" We padded back together, for once I felt something for Talon. Friendship? Him? Well, if it was, it was a weak one.

We talked about when we'd mauled Honey. That was fun. Really fun. Talon hadn't done the worst, he'd mostly held her down. That must have been good for me. I was strangely happy afterward. I hadn't seen Honey since then and I wanted to check up on her condition. Hopefully she hadn't improved too much. This was prey-rich territory.

But then, Knife will get us some territory from ThunderClan. With the fools Brambleclaw and Firestar in charge, we both knew it'd be extremely easy to get us some territory. Talon fell quiet, and we entered the camp. I decided to give my mouse to ThunderClan, so I dropped it at the fresh-kill pile.

Tomorrow, I decided to visit Honey, and my whiskers twitched with satisfaction as I thought up some things to say to her.


	15. Chapter 15

**

* * *

**

The Tortured Servant

**Chapter 15**

**Back to Honey's POV**

**Gingerstar14: ATTENTION!! **

**Two things: instead of Goodbye, there is now a Chapter 13!! and my dad brought home his work comp so until he buys a new one, I can type on his. **

**I basically gave up on plushies. You can give suggestions for plushies!**

**Finally back to Honey! This is only Honey's POV for the rest of the fic. **

**Can you guess who Honey likes? **

**Is this good enough? It's 900 words exactly. lol**

* * *

I swayed on my paws and leaned back onto Jayfeather's shoulder. He was helping me to try walking, and it wasn't going to work very well. I could put all my weight on my paws now, but it was a matter of gaining strength to be able to walk. After that - I shuddered. I'd go back to serving Knife. It seemed like such a long time since I had been slaving for those evil cats.

Jayfeather stood aside and I unsheathed my claws, trying to steady myself. I wobbled a bit, but didn't fall. "Good." Jayfeather purred, his voice soft. I said nothing, but concentrated on keeping my balance. Then I slowly lifted my front paw and took a step forward. Surprisingly I didn't fall.

"You're doing good." Jayfeather purred. "Soon you'll be back to normal." His sightless blue eyes stared into mine, and although I knew he couldn't see me I had to look away.

"Thanks. When do you think I'll be back to normal again?" I mewed. My voice was very raspy and scratchy, as if my wound in my throat wasn't completely healed. The deepest wounds weren't gone, and most of them woould probably stay scars forever.

Jayfeather ran his tail over my shoulder. "About five days at the least. It's taken you so long to recover to this point." He meowed quietly. I looked at him quizzically, wondering why he was being so quiet and soft-spoken.

I continued taking slow but steady steps until I got to the entrance to the medicine den. Leafpool entered, carrying some herbs in her teeth. She smiled seeing me walking, and commented, "You've been progressing slow until now, but this is a big step."

It was almost a joke, about the steps, and I couldn't help but purr. It was almost as raspy as my voice, but I didn't care. Eventually it wouldn't sound like that - I hoped. Leafpool began storing her herbs as I continued practicing my walking. Once I fell, and hearing the thud, Jayfeather rushed over. "Are you okay?!" He exclaimed

"I'm fine." It jarred my whole body, but I was easily able to shake it off and, with Jayfeather's help get back to my paws. I got tired easily and layed down in the nest I'd come to love, next to Jayfeather's. Leafpool padded out, and shortly returned with a thrush and a vole.

"You can share the thrush, I'm having the vole." She meowed briskly. I was hungry; it had to be past sunhigh by now. Jayfeather crouched down beside me and took a bite, then passed it to me. I had grown used to eating all I needed now, and hungrily took a few bites, then stopped to chew and let Jayfeather have some more.

We finished it up, then I settled down to gently groom and strech my stiff muscles. I was very careful about my belly, because it was still very fragile and would take a long time to heal, so Leafpool had said.

Jayfeather began sorting herbs after he finished. I watched him from my nest as he dabbed poppy seeds from some other berry, and stacked some comfrey on a pile. Soon Leafpool joined him. I still admired how he could do that so well, without having to see. But even watching Jayfeather, I began to get very drowsey and finally closed my eyes.

* * *

When I got up again, it was dark. _Just great. Now it's night and I'm not sleepy._ I wasn't very happy. But Jayfeather was still up. He was sitting crouched beside me, eyes half open. Then I saw a huge shape enter the den.

I turned my head and my heart sank. Leopard was stalking toward me, his tail flicking. I shrank back in my bedding, as he padded over to stand over Jayfeather and me. Jayfeather turned and looked up, but said nothing.

"Can I talk to Honey, Jayfeather?"His voice was smooth, with no menace or harsh tone about it. Jayfeather nodded and rolled over. So Leopard padded around to meand hissed in my ear some of the worst things I've heard.

"Knife might let you be my personal servant, as well as having to hunt for the others too. I'll be able to do whatever I want with you, no interference. Pray your wounds never heal, foxdung. Once they do, it'll be a living -"

"Leopard? Why are you here?" Leafpool interupted him.

He straightened and meowed, "I was just talking to Honey."

"My, you sure are friendly. Knife, Midnight, Sand, and you have all visited her in the past week." Leafpool purred.

"Well, we are friends." He glared at me and padded out of the entrance, leaving my fur trembling. I couldn't sleep now, even if I had been tired.


	16. Chapter 16

**

* * *

**

The Tortured Servant

**Chapter 16**

**Bramblestripe: Gingerstar14 went to her friends house, so she let me type this one chapter. **

**NO CRITICISING of my spelling or grammar. Ginger said if this fic gets flames it'll be this chapter. **

**:( there's an obvious drop in quality. Oh well. **

**Disclaimer: Gingerstar14 did not type this.**

**BRAMBLESTRIPE PLUSHIES!!**

* * *

Leafpool said that I would finally be able to try walking outside of her den. Hollyfrost must have been busy because she only visited my twice in the past week. I couldn't wait to see her.

So with Jayfeather's help, I slowly padded out of the den an gazed around. The sky was dark and it looked like rain. How wonderful. Oh well, it all really didn't matter to me. Hollyfrost was outside the warriors den with the cat called Ashfur, and Liontail.

Jayfeather stayed at my side as I padded over to her. "Hey, were you too busy to see me?" I purred.

Hollyfrost whirled around, looking guilty. "Well...yes. Brambleclaw sure has kept us all busy."

"That's for sure." Ashfur put in, his eyes gleaming.

I didn't say much else, because Knife was glaring at me. He stalked over and growled, "Is she better? Will we be able to soon go?"

"Not quite yet." Jayfeather meowed. "Soon, but not yet." This seemed to reassure Knife. By his eagerness I somehow wondered if Knife really had said I could be Leopard's personal servant.

Ashfur padded off, and Liontaill turned and backed into the warriors den. I watched them go, then sat slowly down, willing my muscles to cooperate. It was two days I'd been able to walk, this being the third day, and my legs seemed sore now.

Jayfeather was standing beside me, so close our pelts brushed. And I enjoyed every minute of it. I seemed strangely happy with him beside me...as if nothing else mattered.

"Come on, Honey. Let's see what Leafpool has to say about how much longer it'll be until your better." Knife nudged my shoulder and I followed him to the medicine den with Jayfeather behind me.

Leafpool was applying a mixture of herbs onto Foxpaw's back. "This'll teach you not to go running through bramble bushes." She meowed.

I felt Knife tense nervously as he padded up to Leafpool. The medicine cat looked up, her eyes twinking. "What do yoou need?"

"When will Honey be ready to travel again?" He asked, his tone smooth, yet I could see how nervous he was. Why was he nervous?

Leafpool's gaze turned to me and she meowed, "About three days, but maybe longer so she has more time to practice walking."

"Don't worry," Knife assured her, "We'll- I'll make sure she gets a lot of rest once we leave again." I knew that was a lie. It'll be super-exta work. Not rest.


	17. Chapter 17

**

* * *

**

The Tortured Servant

**Chapter 17**

**Gingerstar14: ****Two things yet: **

**Honey will leave with them...and not tell...but then after that things will get crazy. **

**I'm trying to get my chapters longer...but this one is a bit short.**

**Like...I'll type the chapters as fast as I can so I can at least get to chapter 22 today.**

**Now I'm being random. Brambleclaw plushies!**

* * *

I was still sore on the sixth day since I'd been able to walk, but now I had no trouble nor danger of falling or losing my balance. I padded over to the fresh-kill pile and helped myself to a thrush. Now I'd better stuff myself, because soon Knife would be leaving...and that would mean proabably no food for me.

Hollyfrost padded over to me. "Hey. I'd sit with you, but I just got back from the dawn patrol and I'm tired. We left early because Brambleclaw was in some sort of a hurry."

I looked up. "Oh. That's okay." I really didn't mind. Hollyfrost flicked my shoulder with her tail and turned around to go to the warriors den. I finished up my thrush quickly and looked around. Knife was just getting up, and he nudged Leopard and Midnight awake. After whispering with them, the three cats padded across the camp to Firestar's den.

My heart sank as they talked with Firestar. They must be wanting to leave. I closed my eyes, trying not to think about what they'd do to me. I knew they still were mad about how I'd been acting like I belonged with them.

Maybe I could get away somehow. I glanced around the camp. It was fairly empty. I'd go 'hunting' and run off. They won't have time to find me before I'm long gone. It sounded like a good plan, so I began to sneak along in the shadows. Then I heard Firestar's call.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!" I stopped, heaved a sigh and padded over to where the cats gathered. Hollyfrost sat down to the right of me, and the she-cat Millie sat on the other side, with Graystripe.

Knife, Leopard, and Midnight were below the Highledge. I watched the cats gather, then Firestar spoke. "Knife and his gang have decided that Honey is well enough to travel again." I closed my eyes, feeling my heart sink even lower. "They wanted to know if they could stay on the outskirts of our territory for a bit before they head out."

So that was the begining of Knife's plan. Firestar continued. "I have decided to let them stay, if only for a few days." Silence met his words, and when no cat protested the leader meowed, "So it is decided." He leaped down to show the meeting was over.

Knife let out a yowl. "Everyone in my gang, gather by the entracne for a talk before we go!"

I didn't want to go just yet. "I wish you could come with me," I sighed to Hollyfrost.

"So do I.But I guess I'd want to come back after about a quarter moon." She meowed. "Better get with your friends." _They are not my friends. _

"Bye." I purred. First I wanted to say goodbye to Jayfeather. I felt an extreme sadness at having to say goodbye to him. So I padded over to where he and Leafpool were still siting.

"I'll miss you. Both. Thank you for helping me." I murmured.

Jayfeather rubbed my flank with his cheek. "It's nothing. That's what medicine cats do."

Leafpool nodded. "Now make sure you get some rest." I nodded, though I knew I wouldn't. With a farewell, I padded to where the others were gathered by the entrance.

"After we get to the ShadowClan border we'll stay in the hollow where Honey got 'attcked by a badger'" Knife was meowing.

"How long will we stay?" Talon asked innocently.

Knife turned on him. "Idiot! Don't you remember the plan? We'll stay until they say something about it. Then...you know." Talon nodded.

"I want Honey as my personal servant." Leopard snarled. Knife only nodded.

Sand looked as though she were about to say something, but Leopard caught her eye and she stayed silent. Knife turned and saw me watching them. "Well, get over here!" He growled. I padded over and sat in between Sand and Talon nervously. Sand gazed down at me regretfully, and I wondered why.

"Come on." Knife meowed. He raised his voice. "Farewell ThunderClan!" With that, he turned and padded out of the camp. The others followed. I stayed right beside Sand the whole time, somehow knowing she wasn't going to hurt me.

I glanced behind me one more time, already missing Jayfeather. I hoped I could sometime be with him again, but I doubted I'd do anything but serve Leopard from now on. Somehow, I had to get away.


	18. Chapter 18

**

* * *

**

The Tortured Servant

**Chapter 18**

**Gingerstar14: I've changed the announcement. The one who got the 100th review will get to do each of the following: **

**1. Make a warrior name for Honey **

**2. Choose who will be her mentor **

**3. Create a prophecy for the sequal and suggest a title. **

**You can do each of those.. AMBERLEAF!! For the hundredth review!! I'll use the 'suggestions' you put too. **

**YAY TO AMBERLEAF!!**

**I know I said I'd have 22 up yesterday, but my dad needed his work computer. But now I'm using our brand new one! Yay!! **

**Bramblestripe: I have something else to say to Amberleaf on account of her last review: **

**Suddenly there was a crash and a loud screech, Bramblestripe yelled, and Midnight Knife,Talon and Leopard ran out crying like babies. Gingerstar14 and Bramblestripe were gone and there was a giant whole in the wall. **

**HAH! :) **

**Great chapter by the way. We(Gingerstar14 I guess) are going to use some of your suggestions there too, since you were the 100th reviewer!!**

* * *

Sand padded beside me protectively as we padded through the forest. Somehow I trusted her. She gazed down at me, her eyes soft. I could only wonder what she was thinking.

I stayed on the outside of the group, away from Leopard and Midnight. Talon seemed distracted, glancing around nervously. I barely cared though. Talon did his fair share of hurt on me. I glanced back at Sand, who had looked down at the ground.

Leopard padded up to Knife. "I want her to start now. Knife, didn't we have a rope somewhere?" He growled. I looked up nervously at Leopard.

Knife paused. "You mean the vine rope we used to choke Swallow?"

"Yea." My stomach did a flip. He wouldn't do that to me, would he? _Yes. _I looked at Leopard even more nervously as he flicked his tail. "I just thought we should let Honey know how he felt. Not kill her of course..." He glanced back at me, amusement flashing in his eyes at my terror.

Knife nodded. "Actually, remember, we buried it with Swallow."

Midnight spat suddenly, and took his anger out my raking claws across my face. "You mean_ I_ buried him. You were all sitting on your lazy tails!" I shivered, not because of Midnight clawing me. I would never get the picture of the brown tabby cat being strangled to death by Leopard and Knife.

"Whose to say we can't make another one?" Talon put in, ignoring Midnight. "It wasn't that hard."

"No," Leopard snarled. "Not we, she." He gave me a rough kick with his back paws. I padded even closer to Sand, hoping they wouldn't do much more. I was already a bit tired at the fast pace Knife had put up.

"Good idea. As soon as we get to the hollow where we attacked her before, she can get to it. Sand can show her, right Sand?" Knife asked, though it was more of a command than a question.

Sand padded up to my side, right behind Knife and Leopard. "Yes Knife. I'm sure she'll be able to do it." Her voice was quiet but her eyes were cold as she stared at Knife.

"Get up here, Honey. Beside me. I've got something else you can do. Instead of clearing away our dirt, you can make a nest out of it!" Leopard laughed. "Have fun, foxdung - or how about roguedung!" _That was not really all that funny_

No one really said much after that. I tried not to think about what they had in plan for me this time. Leopard got out of his way to trip on me every couple steps. My tail and paws were getting sore, not to mention being tired from the pace we were going. Finally, we arrived and right away, Leopard yowled, "Honey...wait...Foxdung!" I padded over to where he had sat.

"Make me a nice, soft nest. I want the softest moss you can find." I nodded and padded up to the top of the ridge, close to the ShadowClan border. I nosed around, then had an idea. I got some moss and dunked it in a nearby puddle, then sat on it to squeeze all the water out. I shook it, and made sure it was soft, but not damp. I repeated it a few times, then came back and arranged them for Leopard.

"Bout time." I recieved a cuff over the head. Once clearing my vision, I saw the others getting their own bedding. Knife was putting moss on top of a small boulder to look down on us. Leopard padded past me and pointed with his paw to a tiny dip in the ground right beside his nest. "This is where you sleep. Soon we'll get you some bedding."

Disgusted, I'd rather sleep on rocks than their dirt. But I nodded obediantly. "Also" Leopard continued, "When you go hunting, get me everything you find, and I'll share with the others, got it?" Once again I nodded. "Last things. Until you finish the rope, stay within five foxlengths of us to hunt, and since you ate so much with the Clans, you won't be able to eat for two weeks."

I closed my eyes, trying to remember all he'd said. "Yes Leopard." Leopard turned away.

Sand padded over to me, a huge clump of grass in her mouth. Sitting beside me, she spat them out and meowed, "I'm going to show you how to make a rope. First, you break apart the end of the grass and push the other end in...like this." She showed me how to do it carefully, and once I tried, I got it. "I'll leave you to it, Honey." She got up and padded away.

I looked around sadly and wondered, _how am I going to get away now?_


	19. Chapter 19

**The Tourtured Servant **

**Chapter 19**

**Gingerstar14: GREAT idea Amberleaf. I'll use it. Definantly. I'll change some things around, but I really like your idea. **

**I'm going to have ShadowClan and WindClan mostly make up KnifeClan though. **

**Another thing to Amberleaf: I might change your prophecy around a tiny bit, because the Barn Gang come in again in a bit. **

**Here's my mega-long chapter I promised.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

**I got a ton of anonymous reviews, I know your the same person, and you can shut up now cause I couldn't care less if I tried. And why read my fanfic if you hate it? **

* * *

I presented Leopard the finished rope that evening. He looked down at me, then growled, "Go get me some food. Remember, five foxlengths." I nodded obediantly and padded out into the trees. Leopard's icy stare burned through me as I tried to hunt.

I was very successful, and proudly - though I didn't let it show - dropped two voles, a rabbit, a squirrel and one mouse in front of Leopard. The golden tabby glared at me. "You caught a lot, but was it fast?" He ripped his claws down my cheek, and I flinched away, my face stinging.

"Now, while I eat, you can being making your nest." He motioned with his tail to the pile of fox dung and probably some of his as well. I looked down on it in distress. My stomach flipped at the foul scent, but Leopard was watching me. I gulped and began arranging it among the rocks. I didn't dare lick myself clean; Leopard would be angry and I'd get a foul taste in my mouth.

I dragged my paws across the ground, scrunching up my nose at the stench. Leopard noticed it, and growled, "Don't like the smell? Here!" I don't know how he made a loop in the rope, but he coiled it around my neck and shoved my face into the fox dung. I didn't even try to struggle, just kept my eyes shut and tried not to breathe it in.

Then he pulled me up. "Knife, Midnight, c'mere!" He called. "Ready to know how Swallow felt?" He hissed in my ear. I didn't even have time to fear, because suddenly the loop went tight around my throat. I couldn't breathe right. Leopard watched in joy as I wreathed around on the ground, not even caring where I rolled, just desperate for breath.

I soon began to get weak and dizzy, and just as I saw a calming darkness heading toward me, like when they attacked me before, Leopard dropped the rope, loosened it, and I took such a big breath of air it hurt my lungs. I gasped and sputtered, not able to make up for the air I'd lost. Knife and Leopard's evil laughter filled my ears as I lay on the ground panting.

I heard Sand's voice, angry, but I couldn't make out the words. Finally I was able to breathe normally, and I sat up, and gazed fearfully at Leopard. "Swallow must've enjoyed that, eh?" Leopard exclaimed. Swallow had been so nice - Sand's brother. He was even nicer than Sand.

I was so upset and terrified that I couldn't help but wail like a kit. Leopard raked a single claw across my ear, but I didn't care, even after he bit my tail so hard it felt like it was going to fall off. Sand spat crossly and Leopard turned around. "What do you want?" He spat.

"Why don't you all just shut up!" Talon yowled from where he lay. Knife turned on him in anger and clawed his ears. Why were they fighting amongst themselves now?

"Hey!" Talon leaped onto Knife, but Leopard pulled him off. "Stay away from my best friend!"

"_Your_ best friend?" Midnight stalked forward, his tail flicking. "Are you so sure about that?"

"Yes, _my_ best friend." Leopard snarled he faced the black warrior, unafraid. I stared in horror as he lunged at Midnight, but Knife grabbed him first.

"I can fight my own battles, thank you very much. Talon is no match for me." Talon spat at Knife's words, but Leopard, enraged, leaped onto Knife instead of Midnight.

Midnight raked claws down Leopard's side, but Knife shoved the golden rogue off. "Stay away!" Their yowling got louder, and I backed up to make sure no one got closer to me.

"Wait!" Knife suddenly shoved Midnight away. "Why are we fighting? We should be getting Stormy, Cloud, Wind and Flower, then getting our ShadowClan recruits! We'll get the territory today!"

Suddenly Sand nudged me. She gently bit the rope off my neck and whispered, "Go, now. To ThunderClan. I'll make sure Knife thinks you went the other way." I looked at her for a moment, then nodded my thanks and farewell and took off. After a bit I turned around to see Sand yowl, "Honey!" And pelt off toward the ShadowClan border.

Knife let out an angry yowl and followed her, and I turned and ran toward ThunderClan. Finally! I was really free from Knife. I soon got to the camp and raced in, bumping into Ashfur. "Honey?" He exclaimed.

"I want to join ThunderClan." I mewed breathlessly, staring up at the gray warrior.

"What's this?" Brambleclaw padded up to his side. "Join ThunderClan? What about Knife?" He asked.

"Knife!" I gasped. "Knife is getting ShadowClan recruits and attacking ThunderClan for territory!" I yowled.

Brambleclaw bristled. "How do you know?" He demanded.

"They were talking about it before I ran away." I informed him quickly.

"Ran away?" Ashfur asked, but Brambleclaw shook his head.

"No time for questions. I'll get Firestar." The big tabby turned and pelted into Firestar's den.

A couple mintues went by and soon Firestar and Brambleclaw came out. Firestar let out a call and jumped onto Highledge. I watched as the Clan gathered slowly. Too slowly. Jayfeather scented the air and looked in my direction quizzically.

I wanted to go join Leafpool and him, but Firestar was already talking. "Honey came back to report that Knife and ShadowClan are coming here to attack our territory. They know where the camp is very well, so we must be well guarded."

Brambleclaw called up to Firestar. "Sandstorm let a patrol over to WindClan border. Should I send an apprentice to fetch her?"

Firestar shook his head. "They left a while ago. They should be back any minute now," He meowed. "Until then, we will guard the camp heavily. Warriors, take up positions in front of the nusery, camp entrance, and the center of the camp. Apprentices can guard with them."

Dustpelt nodded. "I'll help Brambleclaw organize that," He offered.

"Very well. Brambleclaw and Dustpelt will organize where the warriors will guard." Firestar decided. He leaped down from the Highledge, and right away Brambleclaw began giving orders.

"Ashfur and Brakenfur will guard the nursery. The elders can join the kits and queens." He turned to Cloudtail. "You, Honeyclaw, Holllyfrost, Whitewing and Birchfall guard the entrance, and the other warriors and apprentices can back them up."

Sandstorm ran into the entrace, with Liontail and Berrynose after her. A large group of cats were behind thee three. "We found a large group of intruders and..." A battle cry interrupted her, and Knife and what looked like more than half a Clan of cats poured in after him, yowling. A tabby from the intruders let out a yowl that shocked me and everyone, even Knife.

"Knife! I'm gonna kill you!" He leaped after Knife and the two fell wrestling onto the ground.


	20. Chapter 20

**

* * *

**

The Tourtured Servant

**Chapter 20**

**Gingerstar14: Yes, Amberleaf, I will keep Sand in the prophecy. **

**It may seemed rushed, but oh well. **

**I forget who put Rainygaze and Glaciershine, but they'll join ThunderClan in the next book, Doom of the Tortured Servant**

* * *

I wouldn't know the ShadowClan cats, but I knew who were the ThunderClan and Knife's gang, so I knew which ones were ShadowClan. ShadowClan must be a big Clan, I thought, to have so many cats with Knife.

I backed into Brambleclaw, trying not to get attacked. Suddenly Knife leaped onto me. I didn't know what to do, so I just crouched there, letting him claw me. But Sand ran over and yanked him off of me. "I'm sick of this. Letting Honey get hurt because of you. You are cruel, and it's time to put a stop to it." She raised claws to slash his throat, but Knife wiggled free.

"You always were weak!" With that the huge cat brought his weight into her head. Sand crumpled up, and Knife stared in satisfaction. I ran over to her, then glared in Knife's direction.

He dashed over and pinned the tabby down again. The two stared into eachother's eyes, and Knife spat, "Bramble."

Bramble heaved upward and caught Knife off guard. "Remember what I said! I won't rest until you lay at my paws, dead. You know my motto, and I used every moment I was awake to get closer to you. And now I've found you!"

Knife rolled his eyes and struggled free. "Your just like Swallow. Weak!" He yowled.

Bramble stiffened. "What have you done to Swallow?" Knife didn't answer, but lunge at him again.

Suddenly a yowl came from the Highledge. "Stop!" Every cat stopped what they were doing and looked up to see Firestar standing there. "What is this?"

"Knife said he'd extend our territory if we helped get him some of ThunderClan's," A white tom with black feet meowed. "Seems good doesn't it?"

"No," I spat, finally ready to tell some cat. "It's not. A badge wasn't the one who attacked me. It was Talon, Knife and Leopard." I threw them a look of hatred. Gasps of shock erupted, and Bramble bristled.

"It's true," Sand mewed weakly. "He told me himself." She padded over to me and licked my shoulder. "It's time I show who I really am. Fall!"Her eyes rested on a dark ginger and brown she-cat. "It is time for you to see who your daughter is." She nudged me forward to Fall.

"Sunny?" Fall whispered. Bramble and a white tom joined her. I looked shyly at her. This was my mother?

"I think so...but I'm called Honey." I murmured. Fall purred and wrapped her tail around me.

"I'm your brother then," the white tom meowed. "Sunny was stolen by Knife, and that must've been you. I'm Glacier, by the way. Bramble is our father." Bramble dipped his head.

"You think you've won?" Knife screamed. "You haven't seen the power of KnifeClan!" He pelted out, and his followers, including some of ShadowClan, followed. I watched, fear in my eyes.

"Don't worry." Firestar meowed. "I doubt we'll see him again."

"Then you don't know Knife." Bramble meowed. "Honey, I'd like you to meet the Barn Gang." He padded forward and rested his head on mine. "This is my best friend, Casey." He pointed to a white tom with brown tabby patches. "This is Frost and Fang, and their kits, Coal, Dawn and Daisy. Fang's kits are Whisper, Hail and Path. Her youngest kits are Moon and Shine" He pointed to each cat in turn.

"We're not so much kits anymore," Coal purred.

Bramble nodded and continued. "Fang is my sister, your aunt." Fang dipped her head. "And Moosie is my other sister. Dawnie and Tia are my half sisters, here is Bob, he's Frost's mate." Bob let out a purr, and I nodded hello.

"I'm Lily, this is Tink." A blue gray she-cat purred. "We used to live with humans until we decided we'd like to live with the Barn Gang. And we're your aunts too, your mother's sisters."

Glacier stepped forward. "Rainy is my mate. Our kits are Swift, Pink, Thrush Dawn and Petal." He nuzzled a small gray she-cat.

I nodded, trying to take in all the cats at once. "This is Truffle, your older sister. She used to live with humans too." Bramble explained. "And...Honey, will you be one of the Barn Gang?"

I took a pace forward. "Actually, I wanted to join ThunderClan. They have a warrior code, a leader, deputy, and all these customs. They have warrior anscestors and so many rules, it's all so exciting." I saw Glacier's eyes light up, and I wondered if he would like a life like that too.

"Oh." Bramble meowed. "But you'll-"

"Hey," Casey meowed. "Why not stay here? They have boundaries, and territory doesn't go on forever. We could move in as BarnGang."

Bramble blinked. "If your leader doesn't mind..."

Firestar padded over to him. "It seems as though you'd respect boundaries...maybe. We'll discuss it." He meowed. "As for Honey, you may join ThunderClan, but will you be willing to fight and hunt for your Clan?"

I nodded eagerly, so he leaped back onto the Highrock. "Honey, until you've earned your warrior name, you will be known as Honeypaw. Hollyfrost, you are a great warrior. You will be Honeypaw's mentor." I rushed over to touch noses with my friend, and I heard Bramble say,

"It's just like my motto. Every day is a gift you've been given. Make the most of your time every minute your living."

"You always say that," Fall purred.


End file.
